


Talking Perks

by elusiverose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, Conflict Resolution, Developing Relationship, F/M, POV Third Person, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Hordak is mad because Catra lied to him about Shadow Weaver and argues with Entrapta about it. Entrapta gets upset and leaves Hordak’s sanctum, making him think about his behaviour and reconsider his decision. What he doesn’t expect is that his own feelings for Entrapta will strongly affect the way he sees and deals with things.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Talking Perks

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve always wondered what made hordak change his mind about sending catra to beast island in the first episode of season three so i wrote this for the sake of my entrapdak needs, hope you like it!  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own she-ra and the princesses of power

“This discussion is over.” That was the last thing Entrapta heard before covering her face with her mask and leaving Hordak’s sanctum in a rush.

She didn’t lie to herself; _she was upset_. Catra must have done something to make Hordak that angry, but was it that horrible to the point of sending her to Beast Island? Entrapta doubted it. Besides, The Horde was more powerful than ever with Catra being Hordak’s second-in-command, and she got them a lot of First One’ tech to work on the portal machine.

Besides, even if Catra wasn’t around Entrapta as much as she used to be, Entrapta still thought they were friends, and obviously didn’t want Catra to die. But Hordak didn’t listen to what she had to say, he was just so mad at Catra that he wasn’t thinking straight. Entrapta didn’t want to deal with angry Hordak again, so she thought not going inside his lab until things were less tense was the best idea. For the sake of both his and her tempers.

Entrapta opted for going back to the Black Garnet’s room where she used to work before moving to Hordak’s lab, trying to focus on her work and distract herself from the previous argument with Hordak. Catra obviously wasn’t there, and she didn’t run into Scorpia either, so with only Emily by her side, she began to work.

Hordak entered his sanctum to evade himself from what Catra had done and everything going on, but Entrapta wasn’t there. That wasn’t usual. He looked for her while calling her name for a few minutes, but there was no sign of her. Intrusive thoughts started to cloud his mind.

_She left you. She got sick of you. You disappointed her._

He shook his head, wavering them out of his mind. Maybe she was just busy or tired, she couldn’t just leave him like that. They were lab partners and worked wonderfully together, and Entrapta did seem quite happy while they both did practically anything together. Then the thought hit him.

He felt guilty.

Never in the time he had been working with Entrapta the idea that she could leave crossed his mind, and now it did, he couldn’t bear with it. What was even Entrapta to him? He of course viewed her a valuable ally, a very bright mind and lab partner, but he came to the realization that he didn’t see Entrapta the same way he saw Catra, Shadow Weaver or any of The Horde’s soldiers. What it was, he had no idea, but he wanted her back. They needed to talk.

❖

With her mood down after Catra told her to go away, Scorpia went into the Black Garnet’s room, and saw Entrapta working quietly. Her mood improved a bit at that.

“Entrapta? I mean– hello! It’s very nice to see you here again.” Scorpia gave her a brief hug. “You spend most of your time with Hordak – not that I dislike it, but I’m so glad you’re hanging out with us– I mean, me. With me again, heh.”

Entrapta lift her mask and gave Scorpia a brief smile. “I missed you too.”

“You look down, did something happen?” Scorpia gently asked.

“It’s okay.” Entrapta quickly covered her face with the mask again. “I’ll just stay here for a while today.”

“Oh. Alright. If you need anything, you can tell me.”

“Thank you.” Entrapta kept silent for a few seconds, and then spoke – still with her mask down. “How’s Catra?”

Then it was Scorpia the one who looked down. “She… well, she’s not good. I tried to get her out of the cell, but she just didn’t listen to me.” Scorpia then kept talking about the whole situation, and that’s how Entrapta found out Shadow Weaver escaped, and Catra lied about it to Hordak. _So that’s why Hordak was so mad_. “… But Catra still doesn’t want my help. I feel like I’m being a bad friend.” Scorpia finished with a sad smile.

“I may not be the best at these things, but I don’t think so.” Entrapta didn’t look away from what she was working with while talking. “You’re trying to help her with everything you can. That’s good.” She then lowered her voice. “I did too, but it didn’t work.”

In moments like those, Entrapta couldn’t help but miss Adora and the Princesses. They did fight as well, but they always sorted things out with, as Bow liked to say, _the power of friendship_. That didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy working with Catra, Scorpia or Hordak – because she did, especially with the latter, but that didn’t mean she still felt sad about the Princesses leaving her behind – or that was what Catra made her think.

“You did?” Scorpia said, eyes wide and a smile on her face. “What did you d–?”

Someone interrupted them by knocking at the door. It was Kyle. “Force Captain Scorpia?”

“Hey Kyle! What’s up?”

“Lord Hordak wants to see you.” He looked a bit shaky. “D-did you do something?”

“I think I didn’t?” She scratched her hair with her pincer. “Anyways, I better not keep him waiting.”

The moment she saw him, Scorpia could tell Hordak wasn’t happy. She figured out he may did have a fight with Entrapta, and that was the reason she wasn’t working with him that day but didn’t dare to ask.

“Lord Hordak? Did you want to see me?”

“Yes, Force Captain.” He made a brief pause before going on, trying to hide his worry. “Do you happen to know where Entrapta is?”

“Oh. She’s in the Black Garnet’s room where we used to hang– ehm, work together before she started working in your sanctum.”

“Why?”

“S-sorry?”

“Why is she there? She shouldn’t be.”

“I don’t know, she told me she was going to stay there for a while but didn’t tell me why. She said she was okay… though she seemed upset. But that’s only my input – nothing important.”

“Hm.” Hordak took some seconds to speak. “Tell her to come here now. We need to work.”

Scorpia wanted to object, but she didn’t want to get herself of Entrapta in trouble, so she just bowed. “I will, Lord Hordak.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Scorpia told Entrapta as soon as she entered in the Black Garnet’s room, and at first Entrapta seemed reluctant to go. Scorpia had never seen Entrapta upset, so she didn’t really know what to do.

Sighing, Entrapta decided to go back to Hordak’s lab. She thought he may have changed his mind. Maybe he’ll be willing to listen to her now. If he was, Entrapta wouldn’t be the one to start that conversation, and still that didn’t change the fact that she was still upset about how he treated her earlier. Once inside the sanctum, Hordak found himself unable to speak when she saw her again. So Entrapta – with her mask down – was the one who broke the ice.

“What do you want?” Well she wasn’t Catra kind of angry, but she was still upset.

“Are you bothered because of my decision of sending Catra to Beast Island?” He asked directly.

“I am.” She nodded. “But that doesn’t matter.” Hordak tilted his head, clearly not understanding her. “I already told you why I think we need Catra, but you didn’t want to listen. So, I deduced you don’t care.”

Hordak didn’t know what to answer at first. “Catra lied to me. She betrayed my trust.”

“Maybe she just didn’t want you to get mad?” Entrapta inquired. “She clearly wants The Horde to have power, she wouldn’t have gone that far to get us First Ones’ tech otherwise. I understand why you feel like that but wanting to send her to Beast Island because she made one mistake seems too extreme. At least to me.”

Well, she did make some points. He gave it a brief thought. Maybe he did act a bit unfair towards Catra by not considering everything she had done for The Horde. Though in the first place he regretted not listening to Entrapta. The fact that she thought he didn’t care about what she had to say had hurt him, but Entrapta had her reasons to think that way after all. And above everything, he wanted to change that.

“I…” He looked away for some seconds. “I care. About what you have to say.”

Lifting a bit her mask, she turned her head away and looked at him from the corner of the eye. “Really?”

“Yes. I took into consideration what you said earlier. About Catra being the one who brings us more First Ones’ tech.”

“You did?” Lifting herself on her hair, she stood right in front of Hordak, mask now removed and a smile on her face. “That means you won’t send her to Beast Island?”

“About that.” Hands on his back, Hordak started to walk in circles around Entrapta, in a similar way he did when she first entered into his sanctum. “You said there was more material in the Crimson Waste, right?”

“Yes!” Seeing where he was going, Entrapta lifted herself on her hair and placed herself in front of Hordak again, eyes sparkling, making him clear his throat.

“Then, instead of all the punishments I had in mind, I came to the conclusion that sending her to the Crimson Waste might be a better option. If she manages to survive there, that is.”

“Catra’s pretty tough, she’ll manage to get by on her own.” Entrapta nodded. “That means we’ll get more First Ones’ tech to work with! This is amazing!”

Seeing how Entrapta was back to her usual energetic and chaotic self, Hordak couldn’t help but smile unconsciously. He was glad to have her back, even if she was gone just for a few hours.

“Oh, and Hordak?”

“Wha–” _Smack_. She kissed his cheek.

“Thanks for listening to me.” Seeing Hordak wasn’t showing any reaction apart from having his eyes wide open, Entrapta waved her hands in front of him a bit worried. “Maybe that was out of place? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

“It is fine. Do not think otherwise.” He managed to say while rubbing his cheek with one of his claws. “I… I am glad you’re here again.”

“Me too.” She brushed his shoulder with some strands of her hair while sitting on more of them. “Next time this happens, keep in mind talking about the conflict you’re facing usually leads to a better result than screaming and being stubborn.”

“I will take that into account.” And with that said, they began to work again. Together.

_Hi Catra! I saved your life! You’re welcome!_


End file.
